This invention relates to a diamond crystal containing material useful, for example, as a tool component or insert.
The manufacture of diamond matrix composites or tool materials or components, such as saw segments, grinding wheels and polycrystalline diamond (PCD) products, is well established. There are various methods used in their manufacture. For saw segments, pellets, pearls, and the like, diamond powder is mixed with matrix material and the mixture sintered, substantially at atmospheric pressure, to produce the component. Alternatively, the molten matrix material is infiltrated into a bed of the diamond powder, also substantially at atmospheric pressure, to produce the component. For PCD products, diamond powder is sintered under conditions of high temperature and high pressure in the presence of a solvent-catalyst, and the resultant piece shaped afterwards to produce the final component.
In essence, each method and product starts with diamond powder and then the component is fabricated. Some of these methods are conducted at substantially atmospheric pressure, and components produced by them, are restricted to matrices that sinter or infiltrate at relatively low temperature so that graphitisation of the diamond is avoided or minimised.
In the manufacture of PCD products, the solvent-catalyst is restricted usually to the matrices used for the production of the cemented tungsten carbide support, or in the case of the more thermally stable products, the infiltrant is restricted to those elements or compounds which react with the diamond to form a desirable phase, e.g. silicon forming silicon carbide.